


Something New

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Chika's life has been stuck in a rut. Can a chance encounter with an exuberant blonde be exactly what she needs?





	Something New

It had been an exhausting day, so Chika decided to stop by a bar near her office before heading home on the train. She didn’t go out to drink often, and certainly not without You or Riko, but it had been a while since they’ve been able to get their schedules lined up. Chika sat there at a window seat, drink in hand, stewing in her own frustration. She could rarely see her dearest friends anymore. Her boss was infuriating. She hadn’t had a date in over a year. And she just didn’t have the energy to ever do anything on her days off.

Chika stared out at the passerby and glowered at the periodic sight of happy couples.

“Maybe I should go back home and start working at the ryokan.” she mused to herself as she gulped down the remainder of her drink.

“Ciao amore!” Chika heard an annoyingly loud voice suddenly call out beside her. For some reason the voice seemed to be directed towards her. Chika elected to ignore the unwelcome intrusion. But instead of leaving, the woman sat down beside her. “What’s a gorgeous woman like yourself up to tonight, love?”

“Does coming on like that ever actually work or are you just always this annoying?” Chika finally turned to face the intrusion. The intrusion, she found, happened to be an admittedly sexy, blonde, older woman. Chika felt a bit embarrassed, but also that her point still stood. The blonde just laughed.

“That’s just how I am. I rely on my shiny personality to win people over.” she bragged. She smiled gently. Chika found it hard to break eye contact with the strange woman.

“They do say even shit can be polished to a shine.” Chika responded rather bluntly. The woman was attractive, but she really wasn’t in the mood for any nonsense tonight.

“Oh don’t be that way.” the woman pouted. “You seemed lonely.” Chika wasn’t going to argue with that. There’s really no other way to explain sulking in a bar alone.

“You must be pretty lonely yourself to still be continuing this conversation.” Chika tried to sound as disinterested and annoyed as she could, but she couldn’t look away from those eyes.

“Maybe I am.” the woman leaned towards her. “Am I really such poor company?”

“I guess not.” Chika sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she relented. The woman beamed at her and Chika couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly as well. “I wasn’t planning on staying long, but I guess I could order another drink. Did you want anything?” Chika offered.

“You.” the woman replied with a straight face.

“I mean I kinda figured you were trying to pick me up but I didn’t think you’d really be that blunt.” Chika admitted. “Look I’m sorry but I’m not the kind of girl who goes for one night stands.”

“Neither am I.” the other woman insisted.

“Then why?”

“You’re cute. And…” the woman glanced around before leaning closer and placing a hand on Chika’s thigh. Chika’s instinct normally would’ve been to bolt up and slap the woman, but she couldn’t deny she was interested. “I think you and I need the same thing right now.” Mari whispered into Chika’s ear as she ran her hand over the crotch of Chika’s pants, gently squeezing the burgeoning bulge.

Chika’s face flushed. She was disappointed in how quickly she had gotten erect, and with so little encouragement.  She stammered incoherently. The woman meanwhile just kept smiling. It’s true that Chika was interested. But it’s also true that she didn’t do one night stands.

“I’m Mari by the way.” the woman said.

“And I’m Chika.” You had once told Chika that it was easier to have flings when you didn’t know each other’s names. Chika cursed herself for not just walking out, but there was something alluring about Mari. Maybe it was just that she’d been single for so long, but Chika felt compelled to stay. “Nice to meet you, Mari-san.”

“No, no, no. Just Mari.” the other woman insisted.

“Nice to meet you, Mari.” Chika smiled.

The pair ordered another drink each, and after some small talk, Mari announced she was going to the restroom.

“Wait a minute and then come join me.” Mari whispered into Chika’s ear as she departed. Chika felt her ears redden as she considered what Mari was suggesting. She glanced to the door of the bar and considered leaving. But something still compelled her to stay. This wasn’t anything she would have ever imagined herself doing, but here she was anyway, nervously walking towards the restroom where Mari awaited her.

There was another woman washing her hands at the sinks. Chika noticed a finger sticking out between a gap in one of the stall doors, beckoning her. She hesitantly walked over to the door and knocked. Mari let her in and closed the door.

“What are we doing?” Chika asked in a hushed voice.

“I think you know.” Mari said coyly before kissing her gently on the lips. Chika savored the taste of Mari’s lips, and pouted when she pulled away. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have come.” Mari gave her a teasing smile.

The restroom door opened then closed, and Chika felt a rush of panic and thrill run through her, but there were no footsteps. The other woman had left and they were for the moment, alone. She let herself relax just a little.

“Relax, and let me take care of you, love.” Mari kissed Chika’s neck as she undid her pants. She pulled them down and crouched so that she was facing Chika’s bulging crotch. Mari wasted no time in freeing Chika’s erect cock. She kissed the tip, following up by flicking it with her tongue down to the base. Chika moaned when Mari began sucking on her balls. As great as Chika felt she couldn’t help but worry about how long she could last. It had been some time since another woman had touched her. Mari engulfed her cock, slowly swallowing it to the base, and then bobbing her head up and down the entire length. Chika gripped Mari’s blonde locks and bucked her hips. In no time at all Chika was cumming into Mari’s warm mouth. She opened her mouth and looked up at Chika, showing off before swallowing the cum without spilling a drop.

“Mari…” Chika muttered.

Mari stood up and kissed her. “How about we go back to my place?”

Chika hesitantly nodded as Mari took her hand. She couldn’t believe what she was doing, but it had been some time since she felt this excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and teasing. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
